This study is a short-term trial of a new formulation of a long acting growth hormone (hGH) to evaluate its safety and efficacy. The treatment of growth hormone deficiency (GHD) since the late 1960's initially with cadaveric hGH and then, subsequently, with recombinant hGH, has not changed in terms of method of administration of the hormone. The children were treated with frequent injections of hGH. Initially, this was three times per week intramuscularly and present standard treatment is daily subcutaeous injections of hGH. The present drug to be tested is a commercial growth hormone combined into a polyacrimide substance presently used as a dissolvable suture material to provide, theoretically, a slow release long acting hGH. This study is intended to evaluate possible side effects and short term efficacy. Future plans include a long term study of this drug to evaluate efficacy.